Five's A Crowd
by CynicalBuizel76
Summary: The new inmates arrive to Litchfield. One in particular catches a lot of eyes. It's hard for her to choose which she loves most before she's moved. (OCXAlex, OCXNicky, OCXPiper) RATED M FOR GRAPHIC-ISH SEXUAL CONTENT
1. I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind

**It's my first story that strays away from Pokemon! Also, sorry to the pokemon fans that I didn't update any of the other stories. I recently started watching Orange Is The New Black and I fell in love with it!**

 **So enjoy!** **Also, this is a bit graphic, so beware.**

* * *

I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind

They were caught, and now they have to pay the price. Like Bonnie and Clyde, Ashley and Kaitlyn ran as long as they could. With Ashley's bright blond hair and Kaitlyn's stunning looks, it was hard for them to hide.

They were glad that they chose to sentence them to Litchfield. It was a minimum security prison. If they would have sent them to Max, they wouldn't have survived.

The guards gave out orange suits to wear, judging by the others who were already in the prison, it's to signify we are fresh meat.

Ashley clutched Kaitlyn's arm. She stroked Ashley's soft hair. They stared at the other inmates from behind the gate that separates them. A lot of them looked at them as if as soon as the gates open they were going to jump them. The rest simply paid no attention.

Two women walked by, scanning the crowd behind them. A woman with curled hair, big eyes and thick mascara stared Kaitlyn down. However, she didn't look at her with the same malicious intent as the others. She looked her up and down, and smiled from the side if her mouth.

A siren rang, and the guards led the newbies around the gates and handed them each a duffel bag, and showed them who their bunk mates were.

"Blondie, you're bunking with Pennsatucky over there."

He pointed towards a short woman, with straw-like brown hair. He shoved a bag in Ashley's chest, and sent her on her way.

"Alright, gorgeous." He looked Kaitlyn up and down, and smirked. "You'll be with Morello."

He pointed to a short, and pretty woman. She wore red lipstick, and she kept herself looking very neat and clean for someone stuck in prison.

She saw me walk towards her, and a large grin grew on her face. I looked back at Ashley, she wearily walked towards the one the guard refers to has "Pennsatucky."

She was worried for Ashley. She wasn't the type to survive in a prison. She wasn't tough. Kaitlyn wasn't very tough either, but she learned how to act like she was.

"Hello!" The woman with red lipstick said. "I'm Morello, and _you_ must be my new bunk mate! Nice ta meetcha"

She held out her hand for Kaitlyn. It was surprising how nice her nails looked. Almost like she just had them done at a professional salon.

Morello took her over to their small square of a room. Two bunks sit on both sides.

"The only free bunk is the top one under mine, so make yourself at home."

She looked through her duffel bag, took out her pillow and tooth brush, and threw the rest on the ground. She climbed into bed, she didn't want to do anything but lie there until her sentence was over.

"Ya know there's a bunch of stuff to do here. C'mon I'll take you to the rec room where everyone else is," Morello said.

"No thanks," Kaitlyn said.

"You sure? Your friend you came in with is probably there. You'd wanna see her don't you?"

She did, she wanted to make sure she was alright so far. She wanted to make sure Pennsatucky wasn't too mean to her.

Morello lead me down the row of cubicles. Kaitlyn scanned inside each cubicle, hoping to see Ashley. She lead her into a hallway, and down to the left was the rec room. It had a television high in the corner, with prisoners huddled around it. A couple tables are set up, and people sat down to play cards. Others were just sitting around talking. Ashley wasn't in sight. Kaitlyn started to panic.

 _If she's not here, and she's not in any of the cubicles, where is she?_ Kaitlyn thought.

"Looks like she's not here. Who did she get roomed with?" Morello asked.

"Pennsatucky."

"Oh, that explains it! She's probably just giving her a tour around the prison. She likes to do that with new inmates."

"What kind of 'tour' she isn't-'

"Oh no, no Pennsatucky is nothing like that! She's a nice girl, really."

Kaitlyn was relieved. At least Ashley is with someone kind. She couldn't imagine her being with one of the ones that looked at them with daggers in their eyes.

"I can show you around too, if you want that is," Morello said.

"Hey, Kid. I'll show her around for you."

It was the curly haired girl that stared at Kaitlyn before. Her copper brown hair seemed more unkempt and big up close. Her eyes were big, surrounded by thick lines of mascara and eyeliner. She flashed Morello a smile, and she returned the gesture.

"Sure, Honey. I'll see you around uh-?"

She had completely forgot to introduce herself. She didn't expect such hospitality coming to her on her first day.

"I'm Kaitlyn," she said, as she shook Morello's hand.

"Nice to meet you! Well, you two have fun!"

"I'm Nicky, and I'll be your lovely tour guide this evening." She gave a curtsy, and lead Kaitlyn back out into the hallway.

"So, what are you in for, Gorgeous?"

Kaitlyn blushed at her compliment. It was normal for her to get compliments on her looks from guys, but the only other woman she heard it from was Ashley. It was nice to know another woman thought the same way.

"Drugs, theft, the usual. My girlfriend and I got caught and we're here now," she explained.

"You're girlfriend is the one that was stuck on you like glue, right?"

Kaitlyn nodded.

"She doesn't seem like the prison type."

"No, she's not. But that's what I'm here for. I have to make sure she's safe here."

* * *

Nicky showed Kaitlyn around the cafeteria, explaining who ran the kitchen, the prison yard, and the bathroom. She then explained that each prisoner has a job while they are here. The pay was shit, but it occupied their time, and saved the prison money by not having to hire many people. If you were lucky, you'd get an easy job like cleaning duty, or laundry.

"There's one last stop, and it's one of my favorites."

She lead Kaitlyn into the church. It was empty, which was expected considering it was only Thursday.

"Why is this your favorite place? Are you very religious or something?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No one is ever in here. It's the perfect place to be alone with someone."

She got closer to Kaitlyn, and wrapped her arms around her neck. She kept her eyes on her, glancing up and down her body.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Her lips came closer to Kaitlyn's, until they finally pushed together. Nicky's lips were soft, and tasted like cherries. Her hands shifted around her body, tracing the small of her back. Her other hand grazed her cheek.

As much as she didn't want to, she pulled away from Nicky.

"I told you, I have a girlfriend. She's in this prison too."

Nicky looked around the church, then focused back on Kaitlyn's eyes.

"She's not around here. I don't mind if you don't mind."

Their lips found each other again. As much as Kaitlyn wanted to push her away, and run to find Ashley. She couldn't fight back. Nicky's touch was soft, yet demanding. She looked down, and saw Nicky lifting her shirt up slightly, just enough so she could slip her hand inside. Her hand found her breast, and squeezed and rubbed them. Kaitlyn didn't stop her, she didn't want to.

Her hands migrated down, and slipped into her pants. She let out a gasp as she felt the warm touch of her fingers between her legs. She clenched the side of the podium as Nicky's tongue found its way down.

The way she worked, it was something Kaitlyn had never felt before. It was like she wasn't afraid to push the boundaries, unlike Ashley.

Nicky refused to stop until Kaitlyn was finished. One more gasp, and a loud moan of ecstasy, Kaitlyn went limp. Nicky crawled up to her face and kissed her one more time.

"How was that for you, Gorgeous?"

Kaitlyn smiled, and kissed her again. She wasn't the cheating type. But, there was something about Nicky she couldn't pass up.

* * *

 **Well that was my first chapter! Hope you guys liked it? It's difficult for me to write fluff, and I hope I was descriptive enough for you guys. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	2. Bittersweet Memories

**Thank you to Sarah, the guest account that reviewed on this story telling me that it's good so far :) I don't know why it hasn't appeared on here but I much appreciate it!**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR I THINK SEASON 3. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT DON'T READ THIS YET!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories

For weeks, Kaitlyn and Nicky met up at the church for their dirty rendezvous. Kaitlyn knew it was bad, cheating on Ashley. She couldn't help it. There was something about her primal style of sex that drove her wild. It was something she never had with Ashley. She couldn't bear to tell her. She's too fragile, and part of her still had feelings for her.

After the second week of being there, the new inmates were assigned work. Kaitlyn had been assigned construction. That's where she met Piper. They were in the process of building a new shed. In the middle of summer, the days outside were hot, and the work was grueling.

On their breaks, she got to know Piper, even though she likes to keep to herself mostly.

After a few days of trying, Piper finally started talking to Kaitlyn. She started to like her the more she talked with her. She found her very pretty, and the few times she managed to make her laugh she couldn't help but stare at her smile.

She wanted her. But she was already involved with Nicky, not to mention Ashley as well.

It was time for lunch. She sat with the usual people, Ashley and Nicky and a few other random inmates. In a way it felt awkward for Kaitlyn to be sitting with both of them, with Ashley ignorant to everything. When the guards weren't looking, she would sneak a kiss or two on Kaitlyn's cheek. Nicky smirked every time, knowing the dark secret behind what Kaitlyn really felt.

Piper walked by, Kaitlyn couldn't help but watch her. She tried to make it discreet, but she still felt like Ashley saw her.

She didn't, but Nicky did. Nicky didn't take her eyes off of Kaitlyn since she sat down. However, she didn't look mad, sad, or the slightest bit of jealousy. Did she not care about their relationship? Was it purely just sex based? The curiosity is what killed her the most.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Nicky?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure, gorg-Kaitie." She flashed her a wink, and took her tray to bust.

Kaitlyn took around the corner, behind the trash cans, where they couldn't be seen by Ashley.

"What'cha need, Gorgeous? Up for another round today?"

"What are we exactly?"

The question seemed to throw Nicky off. She threw away the garbage that was left on her tray.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. _What are we?_ Do you want something with me? Do you just want to fuck?"

"Is this because you were looking at Pipes walking by?" She scoffed. "You want to hit her too, don't ya? Don't blame you, I've thought about it myself a couple times."

"Can you just answer my question?"

She paused before she answered, as if she wanted to choose her words carefully.

"We aren't anything. You wanna go after Piper? Go to town. You're only gonna have one chance to go for it. So why not live it up while you got it."

For some reason, Kaitlyn didn't think she was saying how she really felt. It wasn't what she said, it was in her inflection when she said _'we aren't anything.'_ She didn't want to delve deeper into it right now. She took her advice, and left to go back to the table.

* * *

Later that day, Kaitlyn found Piper in the rec room, playing cards with a few inmates. From the looks of it, it was Texas holdem. She sat down in an empty seat and watched them play. After a while, one by one the other inmates stopped playing. Kaitlyn stayed until the last person left, and it was only Piper and her.

"Why don't you deal me in?" She asked.

Piper dealt her two cards, as well as herself, and put the deck in between them.

Kaitlyn had a eight and a nine in her hand, both clubs. Piper flips over the next card on the top deck. A six of clubs. A promising hand.

"Why don't we make a bet?" Kaitlyn suggested.

Piper smirked.

"What do you have to bet?"

"If I win, you and I go to the church and you tell me how you got that branding on your arm."

She quickly covered her arm. She must have thought Kaitlyn never noticed. It was hard not to notice. She wanted to try anything to get Piper to open up to her more. She was also curious to how she got a mark like that.

"What do I get if I win?"Piper asked.

"You can have my dessert off my tray for the next two weeks. Sound fair?"

Piper looked back down at her cards, and nodded. She flipped over the next card. Seven of diamonds. There went Kaitlyn's chances at a straight flush.

"Check"

"Check"

Piper flips over another card. Seven of spades. Her odds are looking even more promising. One more card and she could at least have a straight.

"Check"

"Check"

Piper flipped over the final card. Five of hearts. She had a straight hand. Kaitlyn held back from smiling. She had a strong poker face. She learned it from her grandfather when he taught her how to play various poker games.

They both revealed their cards. Piper had a three of a kind. She smirked as she laid out her two seven cards. It was a good hand, but not as good as Kaitlyn's. She set down her straight, and looked at her with a cocky look.

Piper kept her end of the bargain. Later that day Kaitlyn met her at the church. Piper sat in a pew waiting for her. Kaitlyn walked down and sat next to her.

"Why did you want to meet in the church?" Piper asked.

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I figured it would be more private. In case you didn't want anyone else hearing about that mark on your arm."

Piper took in a deep breath, and told Kaitlyn everything. From her panty business, to the turf war with the Latinas that ended up in the Nazi symbol being branded into her skin, and how Red and her friends fixed it.

Kaitlyn felt guilty for making Piper tell her about it. She thought it was going to be quite a story, but not that crazy. She put a reassuring hand on her back, and rubbed in small circles. She watched as a tear dripped down her cheek. She had no idea that story hurt her that much to tell.

She cupped Piper's cheek in her hand, wiping the tears with her thumb. She looked up at Kaitlyn, her blue eyes red and irritated. She rubbed her nose free of tears.

Kaitlyn took her chance and leaned in slow for a kiss. Their lips met, but didn't break a part right away. Piper's lips lingered, not wanting to move from Kaitlyn's. She wanted to go farther with Piper, but then wasn't the time. Not when she was upset.

Kaitlyn broke the long kiss. She gave her one more kiss on her cheek, to get rid of the tear that remained on it.

"Thank you," Piper said.

"No, thank you, for sharing that with me." Kaitlyn smiled, and left Piper for her to be alone for a while.


	3. County Prison Affair

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: County Prison Affair

She knew she shouldn't have gone with her sexual instincts. The guilt was eating her more and more every day she went without telling Ashley. She wanted to tell her badly, but she feared hurting her. Over time it was harder and harder to tell her. At first, it was only between Nicky and her, but Piper was involved now.

She had to tell her.

Right are work, Kaitlyn went straight to the rec room. That was where Ashley and Pennsatucky would come together and played checkers after their jobs were done. Since Pennsatucky drove, she would come later on. Ashley usually read while she waited.

Kaitlyn was about to enter the rec room, when Nicky pulled her aside. She dragged her into one of the many storage closets. She closed the door behind them, and quickly put her mouth on Kaitlyn's. The kiss was passionate, but only for one side. Nicky slid her hands up Kaitlyn's bare sides, attempting to take off her top. Kaitlyn was tired, and didn't want sex. She wanted to tell Ashley, to get everything off of her chest before the guilt ate her alive.

She forced Nicky's hands out of her shirt, and pushed her away. Nicky huffed in annoyance.

"Come on, Gorgeous. What's the problem? We haven't done anything all week?" Nicky asked.

"I was busy doing something when you pulled me in here. Sorry I'm not particularly in the mood," Kaitlyn said.

"Were you going to hang out with Piper? You're new side bitch?"

"What? No I was-"

"Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"I was going to tell Ashley about us. About Piper too."

"Shit, really?'

Kaitlyn nodded. She was tired of hiding things. If Ashley hated her for it, then so it would be.

Nicky let her out of the closet. But as she walked back to the rec room, she was stopped by Piper.

"Hey, Kaitlyn. I was wondering if you wanted to come shower with me. It was pretty hot today while we worked."

Piper didn't know of Ashley, or Nicky. What was she supposed to tell her? ' _Sorry I can't right now. I'm going to tell my girlfriend that I've been cheating on her with not only you, but Nicky as well.'_ That wouldn't fare with her very well.

"I was just about to do something, can it wait?"

"I don't think so, I can smell you from down the hall."

Piper cracked a smile. Kaitlyn loved her smile. She captured her joy with her smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

It was a smile she used to see in Ashley, a long time ago. It was years since she last saw her genuinely smile at her. It's lost its luster.

Piper grabbed her hand, and lead her away to the bathroom. They waited for everyone to clear out of the room before they caressed each other. Piper brushed Kaitlyn's hair off of her neck, kissing it softly. They took turns pulling each other's pants down. Piper's lips drifted from her neck, up to her lips. They continued to kiss, only breaking to slip their tops off.

When the water was the right temperature, Kaitlyn pushed Piper into the shower. Water ran between them as their tongues wrestled in Kaitlyn's mouth. Piper grabbed a bar of soap, and lathered her hands. She ran her hands over every curve of Kaitlyn's body. Her fingers squeezed between every crack, making Kaitlyn squirm with pleasure.

Kaitlyn kissed Piper's neck, her hand trails down her body. Her lips move down, kissing her collarbone, her chest, the top of her breast, down to her nipple. Her fingers pushed their way between her legs. It was warm and wet. She heard her faint pants and moans. Piper's fingers found their way between Kaitlyn's legs. Together they kissed and rubbed until they both reach their peaks. In unison, they let out loud moans ecstasy.

Kaitlyn felt awful for what she did. She shouldn't have went with Piper to the showers. She should have told her to wait. She should have told both Piper and Ashley that there were others. She was a giant hypocrite. She denied sex from Nicky, but went and fucked Piper in the shower. It had to end now, she had to tell Ashley.

She watched Ashley from the small window in the rec room. She was playing checkers with Pennsatucky. She was laughing, happy. She couldn't break the news to her now. She couldn't let the happiness disappear like that.

Maybe she would have the guts tomorrow.

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this. It's one of the fan fictions that I actually want to write.  
** **Quick question though, do you think there are too many 'intimate' scenes? Should I cut back a little?**


	4. Playing With Fire

Chapter 4: Playing With Fire

"Is something bothering you, Gorgeous?" Nicky asked, rising from between Kaitlyn's legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure? You don't seem as into it as usual."

"Yeah, It just- I didn't tell Ashley yesterday."

Nicky got up, and sat next to her, surprised .

"Why not? I thought you said you were going to tell her?"

"I was, but then Piper came by and-"

"You went with _Piper_ and ditched me?"

She got up in a huff, and straightened her clothes. Kaitlyn grabbed her hand, begging her to stay. She ripped her hand out, and scoffed.

"You're somethin' else, you know that? You think you can just run around and fuck anyone you want to, just because you have a pretty face? It's bad enough that you're cheating on someone with me, but now you're cheating on both of us?"

"Wait, both of you? Nicky, I thought you said we weren't anything?"

Nicky paused, and stared at Kaitlyn almost dumbfounded. She shook her head, and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

What Nicky didn't tell her, couldn't tell her, was that she had started to have feelings for Kaitlyn. At first, their relationship was only about sex. She opened up to Kaitlyn, told her some of her most deepest secrets. She told her about her struggle with heroin. It was a hard subject for her to plainly tell someone, but with Kaitlyn it felt so easy. She provided a shoulder for her to rest on when she needed it.

Nicky was a little jealous when Kaitlyn wanted to pursue Piper, and she was angry she didn't tell Ashley. Deep down she wanted Ashley to get mad, and leave her. Kaitlyn would take it hard, but Nicky would be there to comfort her.

She wanted to tell Kaitlyn that she liked her, but she couldn't She didn't want to add stress onto what Kaitlyn was already dealing with.

* * *

Kaitlyn decided it was time to tell Ashley. What happened with Nicky today made her realize what she was really doing. Not just to Ashley, but everyone else involved. She was playing with fire.

She found Ashley in her bunk, reading a book. She looked up from her page, and smiled. She jumped down from her top bunk and embraced Kaitlyn in a tight hug, and kissed her lips.

"Hey, Kaitlyn. It's felt like forever since I last saw you!"

"Ashley, I think we need to talk. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, Kaitlyn but can you come with me for a moment?" Said someone form behind Kaitlyn.

It was Piper. Before Kaitlyn could say anything, she dragged her away. There was a smile playing on her face as they ran away from Ashley's sight. They stopped behind a wall, Piper pushed her up against it, and kissed her.

"No." Kaitlyn pushed her away. "Piper I have to tell you something."

Piper let go of Kaitlyn, and let her speak.

"There's others besides you. That girl I was talking to, was my girlfriend.

Piper didn't say anything. She wanted Kaitlyn to continue.

"At first it was just Nicky, but then I got carried away. I lost control and I got you into this, and I'm sorry."

"I should probably tell you too then. I am also seeing Alex. She was here before you."

She was surprised how calm Piper was about telling her the truth. She was also taken back by the fact she was seeing someone else behind her as well. It made her angry, and jealous.

Was this what Nicky felt?

* * *

She was going to ask who Alex was, but she met her shortly after their meeting. Kaitlyn went back to Ashley's bunk, but she had gone off somewhere. Alex walked by on her way to her bunk, and caught Kaitlyn's eye. She was stunning. Something that Kaitlyn has never seen before. Alex intimidates her, but she was somehow attracted to her. She had to talk to her.

She approached her in the library, where Alex was looking for a new book to read. She was breath taking to Kaitlyn. Her heart started to pound before she even spoke to her.

"Hey," Kaitlyn said.

Alex glanced over at her, but paid her no attention.

"I'm Kaitlyn."

Still no response. She started to feel embarrassed for even trying to talk to her.

"I'm friends with Piper, and she was talking about you, and I had to see what all the fuss is about."

"Look." She groaned. "You seem like a nice person and all, but I'm a little busy here."

She held a book up. It was _As I Wake_ by Elizabeth Scott. It was a book Kaitlyn liked. It was hard to follow at some points, but it was written differently than anything she had ever read.

"That's a good book. A bit of a challenge to read but worth it."

Alex scoffed at her. "You read? You don't look like the reading type."

"I read all the time. I read everything from Stephen King to fan fictions that have a conceivable plot."

"Well thanks for the book recommendation. I'll check it out," Alex said.

She walked away with the book in hand. Kaitlyn couldn't let her get away without knowing whether or not she would see her again.

"When you're done with that book, why don't you come by my cubicle and we can talk about it?"

"I'll think about it."

Alex left, and Kaitlyn's heart was finally able to calm down. It was a maybe, but it was enough for Kaitlyn to hold onto. She needed to talk with her again. She was intelligent, and beautiful, and filled her with a dread that she cherished.


	5. Heartbreak Cover-up

**By the way, the story " _As I Wake"_ that I briefly mentioned in the last chapter is an actual book. I mention it more in this chapter. If you haven't read it, don't sweat it. You don't need to know about it too much. But if you like the way it sounds I do recommend it! It really is a bit of a challenge to read though. **

**Anyways. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heartbreak Cover-up

Kaitlyn found a piece of paper, and borrowed a pencil from Morello. She finally had time to relax. It was the one time where she didn't have to worry about hiding things, and she could focus on something she used to love to do. It's been a while since she sat down and drew something. She wondered if she was even still good at it.

A figure appeared at the entry way to her cubicle. It was Alex, and she had a book in her hand. It was _As I Wake,_ the book Kaitlyn recommended to her.

"I actually really liked this book," Alex said.

"Oh really? You being here means you want to talk about it, right?" Kaitlyn said, focusing her attention back on the paper.

"You wanted me to, so I figured why not?"

Alex helped herself up on Kaitlyn's bed. She looked up from the paper at Alex only momentarily. She grabbed a book, using it as a table for the drawing.

"What did you like most about the book?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well, there was a lot I liked about it. Mainly I liked the main character. Even though she didn't know what the hell was going on, she still didn't let people choose her actions for her."

"I didn't like the twist too much. I kinda saw it coming. I mean the author almost gave it away in the summary."

"I kind of liked it. Kinda makes you wonder if your dreams are the actual reality or not."

Kaitlyn looked up at Alex, and flashed her a smile.

"What?" Alex said, in a giggling tone.

"Nothing," Kaitlyn said. "If they were the actual reality, things would be very unpredictable."

"Very true."

There was a long silence. The only thing you heard was the sound of pencil scribbling against the paper. Kaitlyn used her fingers to smudge some of the pencil marks.

"Then again." Kaitlyn took a pause to focus on her drawing, looking at Alex periodically. "I kind of like this reality. I met some really cool people, and it would be a shame to lose them."

She looked back up at Alex, and smiled.

"Yeah, but if it's anything like the book, then you still know the people in the other reality."

"But they aren't necessarily the same people. For example, you might not be as charming and intelligent in that reality as you are right now."

She could see Alex blush from the corner of her eye. She finished her drawing, and handed it to Alex. It was a portrait of her, almost an exact replica. Surprise was written all over her face.

"This is amazing!"

"It's almost as good as the real thing," Kaitlyn said with a wink.

Alex's face flushed red again. Kaitlyn leaned her head closer to hers. She didn't pull back, or leave, so Kaitlyn leaned closer. She kept going until their lips touched.

* * *

Nicky felt bad about how she blew up on Kaitlyn the other day. She felt like she should apologize.

She crossed the bunk room, to Kaitlyn's row, and down to where her bunk was.

She stood in the walk way, staring directly at Kaitlyn. Her lips are buried in Alex's. She felt a surge of emotion bubble inside of her. She couldn't figure out what it was. Anger? Jealousy? Maybe a little of both? Luckily, Kaitlyn didn't notice her, and she was able to escape without causing a scene.

Nicky ran as fast as she could from there. She tried hard to fight back the tears. She shouldn't be this angry, she never told Kaitlyn how she really felt about her.

She pressed her back against a wall out in the hallway. She wiped away her tears, making sure her makeup wasn't touched. She knew the others didn't care about her. Not like she did.

She didn't want Kaitlyn to know about this. About her crying over her. The only option she thought was to act like she never saw her and Alex kiss. Telling her would create unnecessary tension and drama between them. She didn't want to upset Kaitlyn either.

Nicky managed to gather her composure, and went to her job, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Piper had been thinking over what she had said to Kaitlyn the other day. She thought about it a lot. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she does actually have some feelings for Kaitlyn. She can't deny though that the feelings she had for Alex were stronger. She had a lot of background, and chemistry with Alex. It's a relationship she couldn't forget.

However, Kaitlyn was a new relationship. It was fresh and exciting. Kaitlyn was sweet, and caring, but could hold her own during rough foreplay. There was so much she didn't know about her either, it added a mysterious touch to Kaitlyn's personality.

She had a smile on her face, thinking about Kaitlyn and Alex. That smile quickly faded when she saw the two talking on a bunk bed. She didn't see them do anything else but talk, but that didn't mean they hadn't before she stepped in. Alex was laughing at something Kaitlyn said. Thank sparked a twinge of spite in the back of her throat.

It seemed like everyone Kaitlyn talked to ended up in her pants. She didn't want that to happen to Alex.

She felt as if she were jumping to conclusions as well. They could have just been talking, and nothing more.

She didn't want to confront them until she saw them, in fear of embarrassment.

She would keep a close eye on both of them from then on.


	6. Beautiful Chaos

Chapter 6: Beautiful Chaos

"Kaitlyn. We need to talk. Now," Nicky said.

Kaitlyn was talking with Piper when she was dragged away by Nicky. She was caught off guard. Nicky had never called her by her name, even when they first met. She pulled her into the hallway, pushing her up against the wall.

"What gives?" Kaitlyn shouted.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why haven't you told Ashley about any of this yet? You were supposed to tell her a week ago."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it at the time. Then, time just got away from me."

"That's bullshit. You can't expect this to go on forever, do you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Good. Then you're telling her now."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. Panic welled up in her throat. As Nicky dragged her to the rec room, where she saw Ashley, Kaitlyn ripped her wrist free.

"I can't do that now!"

"You have no other choice, Kaitlyn! I'm sick of this shit, so you need to do something about it."

She was right. Kaitlyn had let this run on for far too long. It's been two months since she was sentenced here and she has done nothing but hide things from the ones she said she loved.

Ashley sat in a chair in the rec room, reading a book. Nicky dragged Kaitlyn over there, and pushed her towards Ashley.

At first, Kaitlyn only stood there, staring at Ashley's smile. She looked back at Nicky, who motioned her to get on with it.

"Ashley. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

The hint of concern in her voice made Kaitlyn falter. She cleared her throat, mentally rehearsing what she was going to say. She considered letting her down easy, and leaving out some minor details. Like how many people she slept with. Only tell her it was Nicky and Piper. Alex had nothing to do with it.

No, she had to be blunt and open. She needed everything off of her chest.

"I've been cheating on you since we've been here in prison," Kaitlyn said.

Ashley's smile faded, and she stared blankly at the ground. Her eyes began to water.

"I-I don't understand."

"I slept with three other people. Four including you. I'm sorry."

"How could you do this to me?" Ashley's voice cracked as she was on the verge of a break down. Kaitlyn had to look away, or risk crying herself.

"I never meant to, but it was too tempting. I'm really sorry."

There was a pause. You heard nothing but Ashley's quiet sobbing sniffles. She wiped her nose dripping with snot on her sleeve. Sadness and disbelief left her body, replaced with anger and betrayal.

"You bitch!" She yelled.

She lunged for Kaitlyn, but was caught off guard by Nicky. She grabbed her and pushed her back.

"Listen blondie, you better calm the fuck down," Nicky scolded. "I know Kaitlyn isn't exactly a model for loyal relationships, but she's trying to make things right okay? You can either sit there and hear her out, or we're gonna have some problems."

Nicky's threat made Ashley quiet down, and sit down.

"Was Nicky one of them?" Ashley asked.

Kaitlyn nodded. "She was the first."

"And the other two?"

"Their names are Piper and Alex."

Ashley nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her mouth.

"I know them," Ashley said.

* * *

Alex had been watching since she heard screaming coming from the rec room. She went to go see what the commotion was, and saw that it was Kaitlyn and some girl.

She started to have feelings for Kaitlyn. She was intelligent, liked the same things she did, and she had to admit she was very attractive as well. She wasn't like Piper. Kaitlyn left everything out in the open for you to know. Anything you wanted to know about her all you had to was ask. Until now.

Any feelings she had for Kaitlyn were replaced with rage. She also put the blame on herself, thinking that it was possible that a lesbian in an all-woman prison would stay faithful.

Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself right behind Kaitlyn.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Kaitlyn spun around, and gave a faint smile.

"Oh hey. Now is as good of a time as ever to tell you this. You weren't the only one I was seeing."

Soon Piper had found them all. Everyone was now there to witness the chaos unfurling.

"You're in on this too, Pipes?"

"Yeah, and I already knew this was all happening."

"What the fuck!" Alex groaned, resting her head on a brick wall.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Nicky asked.

Silence fell around the group. They were all stricken with anger they hadn't thought about what would happen after this.

"I still love her," Ashley said. "I can't let her go."

"I like her too. She's made me feel good about myself, and she is very caring," Piper said.

"I'm not going to give her up either." Alex sighed.

"Maybe we should let Kaitlyn decide who she wants. I can't keep going with this multiple people thing," Nicky suggested.

"She's obviously going to pick me," Ashley boasted. "I mean, we were together for months before we even got arrested. We have way more history than you guys."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I gave her the best fuck," Nicky said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If you were the best, she wouldn't have gone for me," Piper chimed in.

Kaitlyn managed to drown out their incessant arguing. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought. None of this would have happened if she would have never let Nicky come onto her. Kaitlyn wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

 _Don't blame others for your fuck ups._

They were all right though. Kaitlyn shares feelings for all of them. If she were to choose, it would be difficult for her. They each possess different qualities that Kaitlyn finds attractive in them.

 _What the hell did I do?_

Within the scrambled voices arguing who Kaitlyn would pick, Kaitlyn screamed out in frustration. It silenced the group, and alerted a couple guards to the scene.

"I need time to myself! I need to think things through!" Kaitlyn yelled. "I think you all would respect that."

She got up, and left in a huff. She needed some fresh air.


	7. Remind Her

Chapter 7: Remind Her

Kaitlyn felt relieved now that everything was off of her chest. Although, she faced the daunting task of having to choose between the four of them. It was hard for her, considering each of them had something different she loved about them.

It's been a few days since any of them had spoken to Kaitlyn. She decided to try and clear her mind in the library. She was in need of a new book, and it was a good time to get one.

Piper happened to be in the library the same time as Kaitlyn. She peered through the bookshelves at her. Kaitlyn noticed, and made a mental sigh. It wasn't that she never wanted to see Piper, it was more than she didn't want to see her before she made her decision.

"Hey, Kaitlyn," Piper said.

"How are you, Piper?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm good. It's been a few days."

Kaitlyn nodded, and returned to her book search. Piper came out from behind the bookshelf, and stopped in front of Kaitlyn.

"Why don't me and you go to the church? Where we first go to know each other?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I still don't know what my decision will be."

"Then a trip to the church would do you good."

Kaitlyn shook her head, and left. Piper was left standing in the aisle. Kaitlyn wasn't even able to pick out a good book.

It was time for work, and that day was hot. They finished the shed they had been working on. Next task was to create a staff room for the guards. Piper kept her eyes on Kaitlyn the whole day, trying to talk to her. Most of the time, Kaitlyn either ignored her, or replied with 'now's not a good time.'

"What if we just talk?" Piper suggested.

Kaitlyn let out a sigh. "Fine. If it will shut you up, we can go to the church after dinner to _talk_."

* * *

Piper was waiting for Kaitlyn when she arrived at the church. She was sitting at the pew they were in the first night together.

"Remember the first time we were here?"

"Yeah, the only reason it happened was because I kicked your ass in poker."

They both shared a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't expect what was going to happen when we met at the church. I tried to read you, but I couldn't see your intentions. I probably should have figure it was for sex, but it turned out so much more."

"Piper I-"

"I know, you aren't ready to make your mind up yet. Don't let this be about that. Let's just hang out and talk right now as friends. Like none of this is going on."

They talked for a while, and laughed. They talked about things they liked, memories, anything that came to mind. Kaitlyn started to remember why she fell for Piper. Not only did she think she was pretty, but she was easy to talk to.

She also realized how easy it was for her to succumb to her charm. Before she knew it they were on they were kissing.

Piper pulled Kaitlyn closer, wrapping her arms around her body. Her hands glided across her body, and slipped underneath her shirt. Kaitlyn pulled her lips away, looking at Piper. She wanted them to stop, but it felt too amazing.

She smiled, and moved to her neck, giving light and passionate kisses going down her neck. Piper removed both of their shirts. Kaitlyn's lips moved down slowly to her breasts. Piper's hand finds their way into Kaitlyn's pants. Her cold fingers met her warm body. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Kaitlyn was quick to pull Piper's pants down. Her lips traveled from her nipple, down her stomach, and between her legs.

A gasp exploded from her as Kaitlyn's tongue skimmed over her. Her hands found her soft breasts, squeezing them. Her fingers circled her areola. It drove Piper crazy. She couldn't take it any longer. She burst out in a lustful moan.

Kaitlyn rose from below Piper, and cuddled up in her arms. She gave Piper a breathy kiss, and smiled.

"Does this mean you'll choose me?" Piper asked.

Kaitlyn gave her another kiss.

"I'm not ready to make a decision like that yet."

Piper wasn't entirely happy with that answer, but at the moment she didn't care. She was content, and was sure after this Kaitlyn would make the right choice.


	8. Come Undone

Chapter 8: Come Undone

The night before with Piper felt great. It was the kind of release she needed since the stress of thinking about all of them have built up inside of her.

"Hey, you," Alex said from behind her.

"Hi, Alex," Kaitlyn responded.

"How's the second sexiest girl on prison?"

"Second?"

"Besides me, of course."

Kaitlyn laughed. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Do you maybe wanna go behind the tool shed, and have a little fun?"

"I'm not going to choose you just because you have sex with me."

"Oh, I know. I heard from Piper. I'm not trying to get you to fall for me yet. I just really need a good fuck right now."

As absurd as it sounded, Kaitlyn decided to take her up on her offer. She didn't try to sugar coat it like Piper did. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to her about who she was going to choose either.

She lead her over behind the shed, and as soon as the guards looked away, Alex attacked her. She pinned her up against the shed, and slipped her hand into Kaitlyn's pants. A sharp breath escaped her mouth. She began to moan, but was cut off by Alex's lips. Her moan was muffled into the kiss. When they pulled a part, Alex put her finger up to her lip, telling her to be quiet.

Her fingers moved in small circles, driving Kaitlyn crazy. She wanted to make a sound, she needed to, but Alex kept her free hand over her mouth. Something about the restriction excited her even more.

Kaitlyn pushed Alex away, swapping positions. She was now pinned up against the shed. Kaitlyn pulled her shirt off, and helped Alex with hers. Her mouth went straight to her ample breasts, kissing from the chest down to her nipple. She licked her areola before taking her nipple into her mouth. She could feel Alex's breathe harder. She moved down, kissing her body until she got between her thighs.

Her tongue swirled around her vagina, each movement making Alex shudder with pleasure. She pushed her tongue inside of her. A faint moan escaped from her. Kaitlyn smirked, and kept at it, going faster.

Alex couldn't take staying quiet any longer, she exploded in erotic sounds. Kaitlyn began to kiss around between her legs, replacing her tongue with two of her fingers. Alex grabbed a handful of Kaitlyn's hair, and clenched it as she continued to work on her. One last moan before she released. Kaitlyn rose from her legs, and kissed Alex one more time.

"Remember what you said before, about different realities" Alex asked, as she slipped her shirt back on.

"Yeah?"

"Well I've been thinking about it, and it made me think that there are probably different realities where you've made your choice. Maybe in this reality you could choose me."

"Jesus Christ, Alex you said you weren't going to do this," Kaitlyn scolded.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. It's just. I love you."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

"No not like that. I mean, I love _you_ , your presence."

"I'm not following."

"I love being around you. Whenever you're around, I feel like I'm having an actual intelligent conversation with someone. I actually feel something in this shit hole, and I don't want to lose that."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Piper. I'm not ready to make a decision like this yet. I need some time to think about things."

Time however, was something Kaitlyn didn't have. The prison was getting crowded, so in order to clear things out they ordered some inmates to be transferred to another prison. Kaitlyn was set to leave by Friday to another prison up north. She had to make her decision soon, or else she would lose everyone.

* * *

After the news was released that Kaitlyn would be leaving soon, Ashley approached her in the yard. She sat down beside her on the picnic tables without speaking.

"I heard you're leaving," Ashley said finally.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Remember the day we were caught?" Ashley smiled, letting out a faint chuckle.

* * *

 _"What'cha doin' cutie?" Ashley asked, stroking Kaitlyn's bare arms._

 _She was on her phone, looking up people on the internet._

 _"Looking for buyers. I think there could be a couple over in East Milton that could be interested. I just need to make sure their who they say they are."_

 _"Come on, Babe, cuddle with me. Work can wait."_

 _Ashley kissed her neck, feeling her bare chest. Kaitlyn smiled, and put her phone on the nightstand beside the bed. She sunk under the sheets, feeling Ashley's slim naked body against hers._

 _Someone knocked hard at the door. Kaitlyn and Ashley rose from under the sheets, and stared at the door. Another round of harsh knocks hit the door._

 _"We're kinda busy right now!"_

 _The knocks continued._

 _Kaitlyn sighed, and got up from the bed, wrapping herself in the sheets._

 _"Listen, I don't know who you are but we're-" As she opened the door, three police officers stood in front of her. Her heart dropped as they held up a pair of cuffs._

 _"Ma'am you're under arrest for drug trafficking and distribution."_

 _They were at least kind enough to let her and Ashley get dressed before they cuffed them. They had been very careful about who they sold to, and where they went. They didn't stay in a place long enough for them to be suspected of anything. It wasn't until the prosecution when they realized the man they originally bought from had sold them out._

* * *

"You can't let our past just disappear," Ashley said.

Kaitlyn grunted, slamming her hand down on the seat.

"Really Ashley, you too? What the fuck? I told everyone I need time!" She hissed.

"You can't seriously be thinking of just getting rid of all of that history because of a few flings that mean nothing?"

"To you they're nothing."

"What else would you hook up with them for? It's just sex, and if you need more I will try to-"

"It's not just sex!" Kaitlyn yelled. "It's more than that. I've developed things with them. Things that you used to have, but are gone now."

"Like what? Please just tell me what I have to do to win you over."

As much as she appreciated Ashley trying so hard to fix things, the damage has already been done. She no longer felt that strong connection that she got from everyone else. The love was gone from their relationship.

Kaitlyn got up, and walked away, leaving Ashley in tears behind her. It was hard, but she was done with this. She was done trying to think about who she wanted to be with. She was done trying to find love. She was leaving soon anyways. It would be pointless anyways.


	9. I Choose You

Chapter 9: I Choose You

Nicky noticed Kaitlyn has skipped both breakfast and lunch. Everyone noticed, but it was something that got under her skin. She hasn't seen Kaitlyn since she made her tell everyone what was going on.

She felt guilty for it. She put Kaitlyn in an uncomfortable situation. She should have just let her continue what she was doing, but she knew that would have been harder for Kaitlyn than this right now.

She looked forward to seeing her at breakfast though. She didn't sit with her like she normally would, but at least being able to see her made Nicky happy enough. Kaitlyn was leaving in two days, and she gre more anxious to see her each day.

It worried her that she skipped two meals. It wasn't like her to miss meals.

She found her that day in her bunk, sulking in bed.

"Hey, Gorgeous. You feeling okay?" Nicky asked.

"Go away," Kaitlyn said abruptly, turning over in her bed to face the wall.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You skipped both breakfast and lunch so I was worried."

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Just please, go away."

Nicky had a gut feeling the reason why Kaitlyn acted that way was because of one of the other three. Regardless, she knew Kaitlyn had to be hungry. She had to do something to cheer her up. She turned to her best friend, Red for help.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Nicky crept into Kaitlyn's cubicle.

"Gorgeous. Wake up and come with me," Nicky whispered, shaking her awake.

"What time is it? Go back to bed," Kaitlyn said in a sleepy voice.

"You have no choice. You either come with me or I'm dragging your ass with me."

Kaitlyn groaned, and rolled out of bed.

They were quiet as they snuck around the prison, to the cafeteria. It was dark in there except for a table in the middle of the room, where three candles are lit. A cloth is over the table, with a plate of food sitting on top. Nicky lead her over to the table, and urged her to sit down.

"I noticed you skipped dinner too. I knew you must have been starving so I had Red hook me up with some leftovers for you."

Kaitlyn smiled, and sat down. She quickly began to eat, and thanked Nicky for the food.

"It was no problem. I didn't want you to starve."

She sat down across from her, and watched her eat. The light cast from the candles lit up Kaitlyn's face. Nicky grinned as she noticed how beautiful she looked in that light. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago she seemed so down.

Her smile suddenly faded.

"This better not be some plan to try and get me to choose you. Because I'm honestly sick of all of this," Kaitlyn snapped.

"No, no this is nothing like that. I was really worried about you. You can't just skip eating for an entire day. Is that what was wrong with you earlier?"

"Yeah. Piper, Alex, and Ashley tried to persuade me to choose them. I'm not something that can be won over. If you are trying to do the same thing then I should just leave."

Kaitlyn got up to leave, but Nicky jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"I don't care if you choose me or not. I just want to make sure you're happy."

Out of everyone trying to talk to her within the past few days, not once have they thought of her happiness like Nicky has. She turned around, and sat back down, waiting for Nicky to say more.

"The truth is I think I love you. There's something about you that I really can't understand what makes me feel this way. You're very gorgeous, but it's more than that. I feel like I can trust you. You know, I don't like to tell many people about my drug addiction, only Morello and Red really know besides you. I obviously really want you to stay with me, but honestly if you aren't happy with that then do whatever it is that makes you smile."

This was the first time someone thought about her, and not them. Maybe Nicky really did love her, and really love her. It wasn't the kind of love that Alex tried to sell to her. It was honest, and sincere.

Kaitlyn thought back, Nicky was the one who was the one who was always there for her as well. When she was hiding everything from everyone, she was the one she turned to. Nicky was also the one who made her tell everyone, so that she could feel better instead of guilty for sneaking around. She's been very thankful for Nicky.

Kaitlyn stood up, and Nicky did as well. Sadness flushed on Nicky's face, thinking she hadn't convinced her enough.

Kaitlyn rushed to her, and kissed her. As she thought back, she realized the one she loved was Nicky.

* * *

The day had come for Kaitlyn to leave. She had spent every moment she could with Nicky, and the goodbye was very hard. With her bag in hand, and tears in both of their eyes, they stood in front of each other.

Kaitlyn looked back on the first day she came to the prison, and when she met Nicky. If she knew how much she would mean to her, she would have chosen her earlier.

They kissed, and hugged goodbye, both fighting back the urge to cry.

"I love you," Nicky whispered.

"I love you too."

They made a promise to write each other, and when they get out, to meet up. But the temporary goodbye was still hard.

* * *

 **That's the end! Hope you guys really enjoyed it. I've been thinking about maybe rewriting this as an original story on my Inkitt account that could go a lot more into detail with relationships. I don't know maybe. I still need to work on my other original work before I can think about anything else :P**


End file.
